herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bloo
Blooregard Q. Kazoo (simply known as Bloo) is a fictional character from the Cartoon Network series, Foster's Home for imaginary friends. He serves as one of the two main protagonists throughout the series. He is the only one to appear in every episode. He is known as Mac's best imaginary friend, who Mac adopted in Foster's Home, a place where other imaginary friends are and they can get adopted anytime but the other imaginary friends that's there we're either given up or has not been adopted yet. Bloo was later given up by Mac at the end of the series but still gets visits. So far, Bloo is the only imaginary friend that we know the full story of. Appearance Bloo is a bluish dome cylinder that is two feet tall, and weighs ten pounds. Personality He's at the core of his personality, a clever, self-centred, mischevious, cynical, jealous, greedy, narcissistic, antagonistic immature maniac. He is also shown to be a rebel, compared to Mac, who is the smart one. Blooregard is abrasive, trouble-making, immature, jealous, and manipulative, partially due to his restless energy, cleverness, and delusional narcissism. When first introduced, Bloo was shown to have a slightly more gentle personality, kind to everyone and willing to protect his creator and best friend Mac. However, somewhat quickly, his personality shifted considerably. Bloo developed a rather quirky personality and has often proclaimed himself to be "the best imaginary friend ever." This was in jeopardy when Uncle Pockets visited. He has often demonstrated a hyper, albeit nonchalant personality and is sometimes incredibly naïve and childish. But in Camp Keep a Good Mac Down, he endangered everyone by selfishly eating all their food and drinking all their water. Still, as demonstrated in the episode "Read 'em and Weep," he cares very deeply for his friends. When Eduardo is thought to have been "shot" by hunters, Bloo bursts into tears and confesses how much Eduardo meant to him as a friend. However, when Eduardo is later found to be alive and well, Bloo tries to cover for his previous outburst by acting flippant about the whole thing. Also on The Sweet Stench of Success Bloo shows to care greatly for Mac and his friends as he continuously tells the Hollywood producer he wants to go home, or at least call Mac as he misses him. Also near the end when he was singing, he exclaimed his friends offer more like love and affection. Though on most episodes he'll try to cover up for his caring side. Bloo often has a tendency to accept outrageous ideas as fact to explain seemingly mundane occurrences, and bends others to his will, going so far as to make them go against their moral standards. Bloo also displays a passion for paddleball, although he never succeeds in making the ball hitting the paddle, to which he insists that all his paddles are broken. (the only time he ever was able to do it right was in "Let Your Hare Down") There are times when Bloo's cleverness is muted, however. He sometimes can be tricked by rather simple appearances. Occasionally, his thoughts tend toward the bizarre, going as far as paranoia. Lessons in the form of metaphors are lost on him. His cleverness also has limits when he is distracted. However, Bloo has only been intentionally outsmarted a few times throughout the series. Mischievous Personality Bloo often disregards the rules or finds loopholes in them easily, and sees rules as only obstacles preventing him from having fun. Bloo and Mac are usually the ones at the receiving end of the episode's morality tale (mostly Bloo), usually because Bloo's antics got them there in the first place. Bloo is always making mischief in the house. He has broken eggs, stolen items, gone onto federal property, and broken windows. Sometimes, however, Bloo's antics go unpunished (or at least unpunished as a direct result of his crimes) in various episodes. Even when the moral lesson is obvious Bloo rarely learns it, and from episode to episode shows no growth of moral character, usually committing worse crimes as the series goes on. In Cheese A Go-Go he got arrested because he illegally used an intercom at a space observatory to call out for aliens to take back Cheese from Earth. In the course of the show, he has committed an amount of mischief and indiscretions. Bloo has apparently been arrested at one point or another; he knows a security guard by his first name and that he has children. Gallery Bloo dancing cactus.jpg Bloo.jpg Bloo paddleball.jpg Bloo screaming after seeing Cheese in his bed.png|Bloo screams after seeing Cheese in his bed. Mac & Coco scolding Bloo.png|Bloo is scolded by Mac and Coco for scaring kids 23-0055.jpg|Bloo being framed by Bendy for all of the wrongdoings in the house, for which he didn't do 210-0035.jpg|Bloo caged by Kip Snip Bloo-in-sunglasses.jpg Bloo's jaw drop.gif 0001.jpg 4e27dab0a80.jpg Tumblr n76mexPRdn1sg3xf1o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n76mexPRdn1sg3xf1o3 1280.jpg Tumblr inline mjind64i8O1qz4rgp.jpg The-day.jpg 1190855381 2.jpg Tumblr m9eb0mYtee1refj36o1 1280.png 1280x720-19G.jpg Trivia *It is revealed that Bloo is 5 years old. *Although the protagonist of the series, he is also the antagonist. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Sidekick Category:Anti Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroic Liars Category:On & Off Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Remorseful Category:Traitor Category:Animal Kindness Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Damsels Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Envious Heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Con artist Category:Paranoid Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Cowards